hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Underground Auction
The Mafia Community's Underground Auction ( ,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 Andāguraundo Ōkushon; , Chika Ōkushon; or ,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 72 Chika Kyōbai) is an annual event held at the beginning of September in the Cemetery Building in Yorknew City. Usually, all the Mafia families send their high-ranking representatives to attend the auction, and some Mafia bosses even go to the auction themselves, because it is the place where they can show off their wealth to the Mafia Community and make a name for themselves. There have been cases of Mafia families going bankrupt due to bidding too high at the auction.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73 Notable Incidents The Underground Auction that takes place in 1999, the same year as the 287th Hunter Exam, is notable for being involved in a series of violent incidents: On the night of September 1st, the Phantom Troupe attack the Cemetery Building to steal all the auction items, killing a large number of Mafia members and their clients in the process. Not knowing that the items were already removed from the vault of the building by the Owl of the Ten Shadow Beasts and are safe, the Mafia Community mobilizes a large number of members, including Kurapika and some bodyguards of the Nostrade Family, to chase after the Troupe to the Gordeau Desert.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 74 The Mafia's superior number and conventional weapons, however, are no match for the battle prowess of Uvogin of the Troupe and another massacre takes place. Four of the Shadow Beasts then arrive at the battlefield and attack Uvogin together.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 75 They manage to injure Uvogin but eventually are all killed by him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 76 Kurapika then takes the opportunity when Uvogin is not on his guard to capture him using the Chain Jail. The Phantom Troupe immediately go after Kurapika and his comrades but their car is stopped on the way by the arrival of the remaining Shadow Beasts. The Troupe then kill all of them but the Owl with ease.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 77 They quickly find where Uvogin is held captive and free him after killing Dalzollene, head bodyguard of the Nostrade Family.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 78 On the night of September 2nd, Uvogin is killed in a duel with Kurapika in the Gordeau Desert.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 84 To avenge him, the Phantom Troupe launch another attack on the Cemetery Building on the night of September 3rd,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 96 killing approximately 2,000 Mafia gangsters and a number of professional assassins hired by the Ten Mafia Dons.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 98 After the Ten Dons are killed by Illumi Zoldyck,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 100 the Phantom Troupe create fake corpses of themselves,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 101 steal all the auction items and continue the Underground Auction using the copies that will disappear in 24 hours.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 103 Notable Items for Auction * The mummy of Princess Corco. * Tissues used by the famous actor Sonne Limarch. * A Solid-Gold Execution Sword from the Yul National Treasury. * The last of its kind, a ‎‎Celadon Porcelain Vase from the Lai Dynasty. * A pair of Scarlet Eyes of the Kurta Clan. Translations around the World References es:Subasta_del_Bajo_Mundo Category:Events